1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high linear density, high modulus, high tenacity yarns and methods of making the yarns.
2. Description of Related Art
Para-aramid yarns have been long known for their light weight, high denier, high strength and high modulus. They have been used in a great number of applications requiring various combinations of para-aramid yarn properties. There is a strong demand and need for yarns having still higher denier, modulus and/or tenacity combinations for use in still more demanding applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,219 discloses high modulus, high tenacity para-aramid yarns and a process for making the yarns. However, it does not disclose how to make para-aramid yarns with a linear density of at least 2666 dtex and a modulus of at least 810 grams per dtex while maintaining tenacity of at least 18 grams per dtex.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a high denier yarn with a high modulus and a high tenacity capable of being used in more demanding applications than prior art yarns.
It is a further objective to make the yarn in an on-line commercial yarn manufacturing process.
These and other objects of the invention will be clear from the following description.